stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Go Bowling at The Glen
| Fulldate = | Year = 2019 | Race_No = 22 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Watkins Glen International in Watkins Glen, New York | Course_mi = 2.45 | Course_km = 3.94 | Distance_laps = 90 | Distance_mi = 220.5 | Distance_km = 354.6 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Chase Elliott | Pole_Team = Hendrick Motorsports | Pole_Time = 69.287 | Most_Driver = Chase Elliott | Most_Team = Hendrick Motorsports | Most_laps = 80 | Car = 9 | First_Driver = Chase Elliott | First_Team = Hendrick Motorsports | Network = NBCSN | Announcers = Rick Allen, Steve Letarte (booth), Mike Bagley (Esses), Dale Earnhardt Jr. (Turn 5) and Jeff Burton (Turns 6-7) | Ratings = 2.722 million | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Alex Hayden, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (Esses), Kurt Becker (Turn 5) and Kyle Rickey (Turns 9-11) }} The 2019 Go Bowling at The Glen was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held on August 4, 2019 at Watkins Glen International in Watkins Glen, New York. Contested over 90 laps on the road course, it was the 22nd race of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. Report Background ]] Watkins Glen International (nicknamed "The Glen") is an automobile race track located in Watkins Glen, New York at the southern tip of Seneca Lake. It was long known around the world as the home of the Formula One United States Grand Prix, which it hosted for twenty consecutive years (1961–1980), but the site has been home to road racing of nearly every class, including the World Sportscar Championship, Trans-Am, Can-Am, NASCAR Sprint Cup Series, the International Motor Sports Association and the IndyCar Series. Initially, public roads in the village were used for the race course. In 1956 a permanent circuit for the race was built. In 1968 the race was extended to six hours, becoming the 6 Hours of Watkins Glen. The circuit's current layout has more or less been the same since 1971, although a chicane was installed at the uphill Esses in 1975 to slow cars through these corners, where there was a fatality during practice at the 1973 United States Grand Prix. The chicane was removed in 1985, but another chicane called the "Inner Loop" was installed in 1992 after J.D. McDuffie's fatal accident during the previous year's NASCAR Winston Cup event. The circuit is known as the Mecca of North American road racing and is a very popular venue among fans and drivers. The facility is currently owned by International Speedway Corporation. Entry list * (i) denotes driver who are ineligible for series driver points. * ® denotes rookie driver. Practice First practice Alex Bowman was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 70.062 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Chase Elliott was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 69.503 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying Chase Elliott scored the pole for the race with a time of 69.287 and a speed of . Qualifying results Race Stage 1 A clean start to the race quickly spread the field out single file. But, it did not take long for passing to start. With Elliott out front, Kyle Busch(18) tried to pass William Byron(24) in Turn 1 on the second lap. Busch drove in too deep and spun 360 degrees without contact with anyone else. He quickly recovered and only dropped to 10th. Kyle Busch opted not to pit after the spin, even though his tires were likely flat-spotted. Elliott dominated Stage 1 building a six-second lead by the time the green and white checkered flag waved. Several drivers pitted with three laps to go in an attempt to improve track position. Among those pitting early and staying on the track for Stage ending stops were Kevin Harvick(4), Clint Bowyer(14), and Alex Bowman(88). Stage 2 Kyle Larson(42) did not pit at the end of the stage. Kyle Busch was too fast exiting pit road on his Stage ending pit stop. The drive-thru penalty sent Busch to the rear of the field on the restart. Elliott, who exited the pits 1st, restarted in 5th. Showing the speed he qualified with Elliott worked his way around the cars in front of him and began to build the lead again. A full-course caution for fluid on the race track with seven laps to go in Stage 2 set up a dash for the Stage bonus points. The race restarted with four laps to go. Elliott again drove off in the lead, Martin Truex Jr.(19) passed Harvick with Bowyer running in 4th. Truex has been the only car all day to stay within touch of Elliott. Bubba Wallace(43) hit the wall bringing out another full-course caution, ending the Stage under the yellow flag. The Final Stage The top four remain the same on the restart, Elliott, Truex, Harvick, and Bowyer. Elliott again gets a great restart, but Truex is able to stay within striking distance. The pair open a sizeable gap on the rest of the field. Elliott pitted with 30 laps to go, handing the lead to Truex. On the next lap, Truex pitted. He returned to the track in virtually the same position just behind Elliott. While cars were pitting, Ryan Blaney(12) got into the rear bumper of Johnson sending seven-time into the tire barrier. That will hurt Johnson’s playoff push. Kyle Bush and Bubba Wallace repeatedly banged doors down the front stretch. Busch pushed Bubba into the grass and Wallace retaliated by hooking Busch’s bumper and sending him into a spin heading to Turn 1. The caution allowed pit stops to cycle through, the race restarted with Elliott, Truex, Hamlin, and Harvick at the front. Tight Racing On the restart, Truex was able to hang with Elliott side-by-side. The two banged doors through the first four turns on the track until Elliott prevailed. Elliott radioed his crew that he may have a tire going down as a result of the contact with Truex. Apparently, the concern was unfounded as he opened a slight half-second advantage on Truex. The lead remained consistent, narrowing on certain parts of the course, expanding on other corners. With five laps to go Truex closed as Elliott ran into lapped traffic, Truex could not reach Elliott’s bumper. Once clear, Elliott stretched out the lead again. Elliott, running perfect laps, held off Truex for his second win in a row at The Glen. Playoff Implications Clint Bowyer and Ryan Newman entered the race tied on the bubble for the last two playoff spots. Jimmie Johnson 12 points out and Daniel Suarez 31 back of 16th needed strong finishes to close the gap. Because Elliott won previously this year, his victory has no impact on those battling for the final playoff spots on points. Erik Jones continued his run of top finishes with a 4th and moved clear of the cut line by 54 points. A top 10 for Kyle Larson has him 46 points up on 16th. Clint Bowyer entered the Glen tied on the bubble and leaves 12 points to the good. Jimmie Johnson sits on the bubble, tied with Ryan Newman at 544 points. Johnson owns the tiebreaker. Suarez climbed 8 points closer to the cut line and still has a chance to make it on points. Paul Menard and Ricky Stenhouse Jr. are going to need a win to make the postseason. Kyle Busch leads Joey Logano by 13 points in the race for the regular-season title. Stage results Stage One Laps: 20 Stage Two Laps: 20 Final stage results Stage Three Laps: 50 Race statistics * Lead changes: 5 among 4 different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 4 for 13 * Red flags: 0 * Time of race: 2 hours, 14 minutes and 17 seconds * Average speed: Media Television NBC Sports covered the race on the television side. Rick Allen and Steve Letarte called from the regular booth for the race; Motor Racing Network broadcaster Mike Bagley called the race from the Esses, Dale Earnhardt Jr. had the call from Turn 5, and Jeff Burton called from Turns 6 & 7. Dave Burns, Marty Snider and Kelli Stavast covered from pit lane during the race. Radio Motor Racing Network had the radio call for the race, which was simulcast on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Alex Hayden, Jeff Striegle & 2 time Watkins Glen winner Rusty Wallace covered the action when the field raced down the front straightaway. Dave Moody called the race when the field raced thru the esses. Kurt Becker covered the action when the field raced thru the inner loop and turn 5 and Kyle Rickey covered the action in turn 10 & 11. Winston Kelley, Steve Post & Kim Coon called the action from the pits for MRN. Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. *. – Driver has clinched a position in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series playoffs. References Go Bowling at The Glen Go Bowling at The Glen Go Bowling at The Glen Category:NASCAR races at Watkins Glen International